Some lime
by Donkerblauw Fluweel
Summary: Kenny wants to do some shots at Bebe's party. And who better to do that with than the usually so uptight Clyde Donovan? Exactly! One Shot


**This is an additional story, briefly mentioned in my other fic, Victory. **

**The shot idea is based on a big bang theory episode, which I have always considered incredibly hot. It's nice to be able to use it somewhere.**

**Hope you like it! **

Kenny was the live of the party, always was. He was the guy people came to when they needed booze, a person to dance nastily with or if they just needed a laugh. He was on fire at all of types parties: fancy or just a small gathering. Sure, he may not be a big study type of guy or someone you could do a big project with, but damn, if you wanted to have a good time: Kenny was your man.

Especially now, with Lady Gaga wailing in the background (No doubt a request made by Cartman) and a drunk Clyde next to him on the couch he was in the best mood ever. He had needed a break from all the dancing and had sat down on the old couch, not bothering to see who was on it. And had ended up next to a tipsy Clyde. He had grabbed the bottle of Tequila and had proposed to do shots with the guy. They only ever talked during lunch break anyway, so it was nice to see each other in another light, so to speak.

"So, you see, that 's exactly what I'm saying! If they are going to show reruns, than at least showthe good episodes. I mean, season 9 sucks man." Clyde waived his hand around and nearly knocked some shot glasses off the table.

"Totally dude." Kenny nodded, grinning. Clyde was fun when he had had some drinks. He always was so uptight and tense, now he was relaxed and care free. Kenny wanted to see just how relaxed he could get the other guy.

"I mean they get so _old _in those later seasons, you know?"

"Are we still talking about Friends?" He asked, reaching for the bottle of Tequila.

"Yeah, why?" Clyde asked confused.

"Have you ever watched the Big Bang Theory?" His grin should have made Clyde nervous, but apparently it didn't.

"Mweh, a couple of times, why?"

"They have a nice way of doing shots." Kenny's grin was positively devilish now. "You wanna…try it?"

Clyde shrugged. "Sure." Kenny poured some Tequila into some nearly clean shot glasses and grabbed the salt. He licked his hand and grinned. He picked Clyde's hand from the couch and licked that one too.

"Dude!"Clyde looked repulsed and then laughed. "You're so…" he apparently didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"First we do one like this." Kenny grinned and sprinkled salt on both their hands. He scooted closer to the other boy and handed him a wedge of lime. He clinked his glass to Clyde's.

"What are we making a toast to?"

"To, uhm, friends? Not the TV show this time but like actual friends?" Clyde suggested.

"Nice!" They threw back their shots. Kenny quickly filled their glasses again, putting them on the table.

"And now." Kenny scooted even closer, bumping his leg against Clyde's. "We do one like this." He whispered and leaned in. He dragged his tongue over Clyde's neck, starting at his collarbone and stopping just under his ear. Clyde gasped audibly.

He tasted nice, Kenny decided. A bit sweaty and like the Axe deodorant he used excessively. He grinned against Clyde's neck and reached over him to the table and grabbed the salt. He sprayed some of it on Clyde's neck, spilling a lot of it down his shirt. He looked into Clyde's shocked face and smiled. Reassuringly? Not really. He leaned in again and sucked and licked all the salt of Clyde's neck. He felt Clyde's pulse quicken and could have sworn he heard a quiet moan escape the boy's throat. He quickly took his shot and grinned at Clyde.

"And this is where I find out you have hidden the lime in your mouth." He whispered, leaning in again.

"But I haven't-." He was cut off by Kenny's lips on his. They were a bit chapped, but full and warm. Kenny pressed them to his urgently and Clyde felt himself responding to it hungrily. Kenny moaned in appreciation when he felt the other boy kiss back and he pushed his tongue in. He explored Clyde's mouth lazily, enjoying the Tequila taste still lingering in the boy's mouth. He tangled his hands in his soft, brown hair, pulling him closer. Clyde grabbed his shirt and started nibbling on Kenny's bottom lip. But when one of his hands drifted to Clyde's leg the other boy pulled away. They stared at each other. Clyde: wide eyed, shocked. Kenny: aroused and tipsy. Then, Clyde's eyes started to water up. Oh no! Kenny thought. His old habit. But, too late. Clyde jumped up from the couch, lower lip trembling.

"Clyde..." Kenny started, getting up from the couch as well. But Clyde ran away, bursting into tears.

"Clyde! You still have to do me!" But Clyde had disappeared among the dancing people. Kenny, shrugged, not really caring in his drunken state. He spotted Craig on a chair in the back. He grinned again, maybe Craig wanted to do shots too.

**A/N: I wonder if any of you guys have ever done anything like this? Leave a message! **


End file.
